Why does it have to be me?
by ASTH
Summary: Gakuen Hetalia fanfic w/ OC main character. Steph is a different case from the other countries. She seems to always change country every month. She wishes to keep this a secret but what if she is forced to attend the newly established World Academy W? Will she be discovered by her fellow countries? Eventual EnglandxOC \(OwO)/ I suck at summaries.
1. Prologue

AN: This idea has been bothering me for a while so I was thinking of actually writing it. This actually ends up being a Gakuen Hetalia fanfic later on. This is my first APH fanfic so I hope it isn't too bad. The plot is similar to the plot of Everyday by David Levithan but I put my own twist to it. It's a really nice book! Btw, I do not own APH nor any of the characters except Stephanie and the other characters I will introduce later on. Thank you :)

* * *

I knew from the very beginning that I was different. Even before I set a foot inside the meeting hall, I knew I was a different case from everybody. But first, let me introduce myself. My name is Stephanie or Steph. Or at least, that is my human name. I don't really know which country I am or which country I will become next.

Confusing right? Believe me, I don't really get it either.

Ever since I was born, the only thing I ever knew about myself was my age, gender and my human name. My hair and eyes change almost every month. It was like a disease of some sort. The only thing I'm sure of is that I am a female and it's always been like that.

I always changed country, I don't exactly know why. I found out a couple of years ago that this is not the case for the other countries. I was different.

And because of that, I never attended any of the world meetings. If my boss ever forced me to go to the meetings, I would pretend to be sick with a cold or something, which is a pretty lame excuse considering countries almost never get sick unless the country itself is having an economic crisis. But my bosses usually just buy it and allow me to take a day off. Well, until now.

"Ms. Philippines, I am begging you! Please go to the meeting! It is very important that you must go. I heard from the other presidents of the other countries that there will be a big announcement. This is not the time to have a day off." my current boss said, looking at me straight in the eye.

Today, I was currently the Republic of the Philippines. I quite liked being the Philippines. The people here were generally nice and hospitable and the scenery here was beautiful. I am the female counterpart of Juan, who is the original Philippines. For this month, I am taking his place.

And no, Juan isn't dead. He's just in a deep sleep and will wake up when I change into another country. The other countries seem to forget he exists when they see me. It's like my existence is magic. Confusing, I know.

Not everyone knows about my problem. I usually only tell my boss about what is going on and what happens to the original country. They usually take it well, and I make them forget about it when I leave with a little magic. I can't let too many people know about it. It's still my secret.

I look at my boss and study him well. "You are making me go, no matter what, aren't you?"

My boss smiles and pats my shoulder. "I knew you would understand. Your flight leaves in an hour. The meeting this time will take place in the US. It will be a very long flight. Bring a week's worth of clothes. Now go get ready!"

I sigh and nod. "Yeah okay whatever you say boss." I salute and head out of the office.

Wow. I was going to the United States. I've never actually been there before, nor have I become the United States before. From what I know, it is a very modern country. I wonder how the country himself is like…

I finally find the exit and hail a taxi to drive me home. My home was very close to my boss's office so I still had about 50 minutes to pack and leave on the plane.

10 minutes later, I arrive at my house. Paying the taxi driver and telling him to wait, I walk up the small steps and open the door.

_Gotta move fast and pack quickly_. I thought. Don't want to miss the plane!

Stuffing my suitcase with clothes and other necessities, I hurriedly climb down the steps and dump my luggage into the trunk.

"I think that's all… OH PUTANG INA! (1)" I curse, telling the driver to wait again. I run up to my house and hurriedly looked for my uniform.

"Stupid military uniform. Why do I even have to wear it?" I mumbled, grabbing it from the closet and running back outside to the awaiting taxi. As if we were even going to fight each other _that_ much. I mean, what do they think this is, WW2?

"Saan na, miss? (2)" The driver asked.

I sigh. Now or never. "Sa Ninoy Aquino Airport, po. (3)"

He nods and we head off.

_I have a feeling this meeting is going to end up really badly._

* * *

Translations:

1. It's a Filipino swear word. If you really want to know what it means, search it :P

means, "Where to, miss?"

3. To Ninoy Aquino Airport, mister. "Po" is what Filipinos use to address someone respectfully.

AN: Hope this isn't too boring. It gets better after this (I hope)! It's just a prologue so far.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Yeah, I've been MIA for a while now… Surprised to find that it got a couple views. I was really expecting no one to read this. But I guess good things do happen. Anyway, back to the story! I'm going to try to update more often. But I won't update next week considering it's my exams. So here's chapter 2!

* * *

"You have landed in Los Angeles International Airport. On behalf of my whole crew, we wish you a pleasant morning!"

Opening my eyes slowly, I look around to find we have landed in LA. I still have a connecting flight to D.C., but I don't mind. I always enjoyed airplanes.

"Umm, miss? Would you like me to help get your bag out of the compartment?"

I look up to find a handsome young man, smiling broadly at me. I smile back.

"Yes please. Thank you very much."

Standing up from my chair, I yawn and stretch my tired limbs, almost hitting the man who had offered to help me.

"Oh shi-! I'm s-so sorry!" I splutter, embarrassed beyond belief. This guy was offering to help me and he just saw me yawn like a walrus and I almost whacked him with my arm!

The man just laughed. "No it's okay. Not very often do I almost get hit by a girl." He said, smirking a little. He had a bit of an accent, but I wasn't sure from where. I blush even more.

"Well, thank you for your help. I have to go now. Thanks!" I say, walking out of the stuffy airplane.

"Phew. Okay, I still have an hour to spare before my next flight. Might as well just hang out in Starbucks." I sigh, dragging my small black luggage.

Looking around the spacious waiting area, I pick an isolated table away from the crowd and set my (or Juan's, it's kind of confusing I know) laptop on the table and turn it on.

"Let's see…. Not much notifications on facebook, no new emails either." I mumble, sipping the bottle of water I had brought from the plane. _But then again, who would email me anyway? No one even really knows me._

"Hey! You're the yawning girl right?"

I look up to see the man from before walking towards me, a broad smile on his face.

"Oh hello. What are you still doing here?" he asked, coming to a stop in front of me.

"Me? How about you? What are you doing here?" I say, smiling back at him. "I'm starting to think you're following me."

The man laughed. "I could say the same to you. You have a connecting flight?" I nod.

"Really? Crickey, where to? Maybe we're going on the same flight." Crickey? Well now I think I know what nationality he is. I don't think I've ever been Australia, whoever he/she is.

"I'm heading to D.C. You?"

"D.C.? Me too! Wow, coincidence." He said, smirking. "By the way, I never did catch your name. The name's Jack Kirkland." He said.

"Hey Jack. My name's Steph. Say, are you an Aussie?" I ask, offering him the seat beside me. His last name rang a bell.

"Yep! Born and raised through an' through! So Steph, what do you plan to do in the wonderful country which is America?" He said, sitting down beside me and placing his feet on top of my lap. I playfully slap it away, shaking my head.

"Oh you know, business and stuff. Nothing special." I shrug.

Jack squints his eyes. "Hmm… Funny. I'm no believer in coincidences and there are far too many to count."

I raise my eyebrow in confusion. "Umm… what?"

Jack leaned forward, so close that we were almost touching. I retract my head as far as it can go. What the f- "Dude, personal space!"

Jack stared at me, eyeing me with suspicion. "Hmm… Maybe…" He muttered, scratching his chin in that cliché rubbing chin thing way. (?)

"Ummm… hello?"

In that instant, Jack smiled his widest, like a proud boy who figured out how to use the toilet for the first time. (oh wow, such a good simile) "Hey! I've never seen ya in any of the meetings before! I'm Australia!" Well, never saw that one coming.

I scrunch my eyebrows. "Uhhh…" Wow Steph, way to go. You are so smart.

Jack's eyes widened. "Oh shit! Don't tell me your not a-"

It took a while for my brain to process what he had just said. So wait, he's Australia? "ACK! Wait, yes I am a country! Just a little shocked, that's all." I smile awkwardly, putting my hands up in defense. Why am I so awkward I want to cry.

Jack, or Australia, smiled. "Ah, okay. Good to know. Sorry for going straight to the point. I was never one to beat around the bush."

I laugh. "I can see that."

"Say, I never seen ya before. Not being offensive or anything but who are you?"

"I'm the Philippines. We're sorta neighbors. Guess you've never seen me because I always skipped them." I said. This was the excuse I used most of the time when a country asked me why they've never seen me before. I can't exactly tell them the real Republic of the Philippines is actually in a really deep coma right now.

Australia's eyes brightened. "Oh! Philippines! Long time no see! Never even noticed it was you! Wow you've grown!" He said, whistling.

I blush slightly. Around this time, this magical condition thing I have starts to fill the other countries memories with fake memories of me in their lives. It was kind of awkward, especially when the magic makes really embarrassing memories. Hopefully there won't be any bad ones this time.

"Well yeah, puberty can do many wonders." I say, scratching my head in embarrassment. Why the heck am I always embarrassed all the frickin time.

"Well, at least I won't have to be alone this time. Now I'll have a friend with me on this trip!" He said, smiling brightly. "And about the thing about America being wonderful, if you haven't actually met the guy, he is a complete fucking bastard." He said, laughing. His bag suddenly started shaking violently, scratching noises could be heard from within.

"Shit! Ey Junior, if ya ain't gonna be quiet, I swear I'm gonna feed ya to an American!"

A little koala jumped out of his shoulder bag, giving me an evil glare.

"Uh, what's with the koala?"

Jack looks back at me. "Oh Junior? He's my little buddy. I couldn't leave him back at home. He might kil—die of hunger." He corrected quickly, stuffing Junior back into his bag. Isn't that animal cruelty or something?

I shrug. "Well, we still have about an hour to spare. How about we get to know each other?"

Jack wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh Steph, didn't know you were into that kind of stuff."

I just gave him the WTF face. "Dude, wow. Okay." Jack just laughed really hard.

"I think we're going to get along real great."

"Yeah, I think so too."

* * *

AN: Pretty short I know. It'll get longer I promise! And meet my OC Australia :D And I cannot type accents for the life of me so you'll have to look at it like this. So I'll be posting another one in a short while. Maybe tomorrow or something. All I know is I am going to take this fanfic serious- Naaah who am I kidding this is going to turn into a crackfic or something hahahaha ((ok not really it's going to be quite intense. I promise :D))

Please review! I really appreciate all the comments you leave. Makes me feel loved.

Marcy Charli Zara: Yep definitely! The first chapter was more of a prologue thing than anything. Hope you enjoy the next chapters.

Little Dii –LD: Thank you for your enthusiasm. And yes, I'm Filipino ((I can't speak it cuz my grammar sucks but I try!~))

Emille Bondevik: Glad you love the Philippines as much as I do. Hello fellow Filipino B-)


End file.
